


Double Drabble: Things Duv Galeni Is No Longer Allowed To Do When Writing His Thesis.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Academia, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen, Skippy's List, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duv Galeni and <a href="http://anonym.to/?http://skippyslist.com/list/">Skippy's List</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Things Duv Galeni Is No Longer Allowed To Do When Writing His Thesis.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://silverblade219.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**silverblade219**](http://silverblade219.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Duv Galeni, notes for his thesis_.

  

  1. Sleep.
  

  2. Lecture your classmates for wasting scarce natural resources. They aren't scarce here.
  

  3. Write the draft for your thesis in Komarran shorthand.
  

  4. Brag about how clean your gene scan is. Showing the certificate is not necessary.
  

  5. Refer to any of "Dorca's Unification", "First Cetagandan War", "Komarran Conquest", "Escobaran War", and "Second Cetagandan War", by anything other than those terms.
  

  6. Leave your notes lying around with blatant historical errors. Being obnoxious is not encouraged.
  

  7. "Lord Vorkosigan" and "Lord Regent Vorkosigan" are acceptable on first use. "Vorkosigan" is acceptable on second use. "Admiral Vorkosigan" should be reserved for military references only.
  

  8. Spend a disproportionate amount of time discussing the Magna Carta or the French Revolutions. You are here to study Barrayaran history, not Old Earth myths.
  

  9. "And therefore I have proved the Emperor was wrong and maliciously so" is never correct. Use instead: "the Emperor's advisors made minor, understandable errors."
  

  10. "Documentary evidence proves this was the most blatant cover-up in the history of Barrayar, and that's saying something" is also never correct. Use instead: "political maneuvering."
  

  11. Read up on the many precedents for salic law in Barrayaran history.
  

  12. The passive voice should be avoided by you. It will not fool ImpSec.
  

  13. Sleep.
  




End file.
